This invention relates to a vertically extensible and retractible lens arm for a camera, particularly a video camera or digital camera.
Conventionally, it has been possible to move a camera lens forward and backward relative to the camera body in a horizontal plane but no mechanism has been proposed that either can be formed integrally with the camera body or can be connected therewith as a part supplied separately and that makes it possible to move the camera lens relative to the camera body in a vertical plane. Therefore, it has conventionally been impossible to take a picture of an object which one cannot see with one""s own eyes because of the presence in front of one, of other things or people that interrupt one""s view of that object, without using a stepladder or similar tool. However, if the above-mentioned mechanism is available, one will be able to take a picture of such an object without using such a tool.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to make it possible to take a picture of an object which one cannot see with one""s own eyes, or with one""s own height, because of the presence in front of one, of other things or people that interrupt one""s view of that object, without using a stepladder or similar tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lens arm which either can be formed integrally with a camera body or can be connected therewith as a part supplied separately which makes it possible to move a camera lens relative to the camera body in a vertical plane.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a lens arm for a video camera or digital camera.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vertically extensible and retractible lens arm which either can be formed integrally with a camera body or can be connected therewith as a part supplied separately.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a vertically extensible and retractible lens arm for a video camera or digital camera.